filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Die Bibel
Die Bibel ist eine italenische Bibelverfilmung aus dem Jahr 1966, der unter der Regie von John Huston entstanden ist. Handlung Gott schuf innerhalb von sechs Schöpfungstagen die Erde und sah das des gut war. Unter seiner Schöpfung befand sich auch der Mensch. Adam und Eva lebten im Garten Eden in Frieden und Harmonie. Hier gab es nur ein Gebot, nämlich dass sie nicht vom Baum der Erkenntnis essen sollten. Doch sie wurden verführt und schließlich aus Eden verstoßen und waren sterblich. Später gebar Eva ihre Söhne Kain und Abel. Beide brachten Gott ihre Opfer dar, allerdings wurden Kains Opfer nicht angenommen, während Abels Opfer als würdig angesehen wurde. Kain erschlug seinen Bruder und musste fortan vor allen Menschen fliehen, damit er nicht getötet wird setzt ihm Gott ein Zeichen auf die Stirn. Generationen später mißachtete der Mensch den Willen Gottes und tötet sich regelmäßig gegenseitig. Gott prophezeiht Noah dass eine große Flut mit der Dauer von 40 Tagen kommen wird, die alles Leben vernichten wird. Nur er und seine Familie soll überleben weil er gottesfürchtig war. Er baut zusammen mit seiner Familie eine Arche und rettet jeweils zwei Tiere vor der Sintflut. Schließlich überlebt die Menschheit durch Noahs Geschlecht die Flutkatastrophe. Weitere Generationen reifen heran und der Gewaltherrscher mit dem Namen Nimrod lässt den größten Turm der Welt zu seiner eigenen Ehre erbauen. Er bezeichnet sich selbst als Gott und schießt einen Pfeil in den Himmel. Gott sendet den Menschen eine Strafe, er verwirrt die Sprache der Menschen und der Turm wurde zerstört. Weitere Generationen später erlebt Abram das Wirken Gottes. Er verlässt auf Gottes Geheiß seine Heimat Ur und zieht in ein Land das Gott ihm zeigen wird. Im Gelobten Land kommt es zum Streit zwischen seinen Dienern und den Diener seines Bruders Lot, daraufhin bietet Abram ihm an, dorthin zu ziehen wo immer er auch ziehen möchte. Lot entscheidet sich für die Stadt Sodom. Nach einiger Zeit kommt zum Krieg zwischen den Königen von Adma, Zebojim, Zoar, Sodom und Gomorra und dem Volk den Königen der Völker von Mesopotamien. Dieser Krieg wird betrifft auf Abrams Leben, da sein Bruder gefangengenommen wird. Mit der Hilfe Gottes gelingt es Abram seinen Bruder zu befreien. Daraufhin soll Abram von nun an Abraham und seine Frau Sarai ''von nun an Sarah heißen. Gott verheißt ihm außerdem einen Sohn. Allerdings ist seine Ehefrau scheinbar unfruchtbar und aus diesem Grund soll Abramham zusammen ihrer Dienerin ''Hagar ein Kind zeugen. Hagar verhöhnt ihre Herrin daraufhin, da sie schwanger wurde und ihre Herrin nicht. Schließlich wird ihr Sohn Ismael geboren und beschnitten. Dies ist das Zeichen des Bundes mit Gott. Später erscheinen drei Engel, die ihm über die Zerstörung der Städte Sodom und Gomorra berichten. Abraham ringt mit Gott um das Leben der Menschen dort, wenn der Engel nur 10 Menschen finden sollte die sich nach Gottes Willen ausrichten, dann würde er diese Städte verschonen. Allerdings finden sie Lot und seine Familie. Die Menschen in dieser Stadt unterziehen sich seltsamen sexuellen Ritualen und huldigen ihren Göttern. Die Fremden in Lots Nähe erregen ihr Interesse. Durch Lots Mut und durch die Hilfe der Engel gelingt es Lots Familie aus der Stadt zu fliehen, bevor sie zerstört wird. Allerdings sollen sie sich nicht umdrehen, Lots Frau dreht sich um und erstarrt zur Salzsäule. Schließlich wird Sarah doch noch schwanger und Isaak ''erblickt, das Licht der Welt. Während einer Feier zur Ehre des Sohnes benimmt sich Ismael und seine Mutter Hagar daneben und Sarah bittet ihren Mann sie fortzuschicken. Widerwillig erfüllt er ihre Bitte und sie wandert durch die Wüste. Dort drohen beide zu sterben, aber Gott steht zu seinen Prophezeihungen und errettet beide vor dem Tode. Isaak reift heran und Gott beginnt eine Prüfung an Abraham vorzunehmen, er soll seinen Sohn opfern. Abraham verzweifelt beinahe an dieser Aufgabe, doch sie gehen auf eine dreitägige Wanderschaft zum Berg ''Morija. Dort fügt sich der Junge dem Willen Gottes und lässt sich beinahe opfern. Aber Gott sendet ihm stattdessen einen Widder, da Abraham die Prüfung bestanden hat. Aus seinem Geschlecht sollen weitere Generationen sprießen. Hintergrundinformationen Der Film sollte ursprünglich fortgesetzt werden und erhielt aus diesem Grund den Namen'' Die Bibel im Anfang. In diesem Film wurden die ersten 22 Kapital aus dem Buch Genesis (1. Moses) verfilmt. Das Budget des Films belief sich auf 18 Millionen US-Dollar. Der Film floppte an der Kinokasse und somit wurden keine Fortsetzungen produziert. Die Rolle von Noah sollte damals Charlie Chaplin übernehmen, dieser lehnte die Rolle jedoch ab, da er nur in Filmen mitspielte die er unter seiner Regie verwirklichen konnte. So übernahm der Regisseur selbst die Rolle und spielte ihn als leidenschaftlichen, aber etwas ungeschickten Diener Gottes. Manche Szenen erinnern an einen Slapstick-Film. Diese Szenen gelten als Kabinettstück des Regisseurs. Über die Arbeit mit den Tieren sagte er:''Every morning before beginning work, I visited the animals. One of the elephants, Candy, loved to be scratched on the belly behind her foreleg. I'd scratch her and she would lean farther and farther toward me until there was some danger of her toppling over on me. One time I started to walk away from her, and she reached out and took my wrist with her trunk and pulled me back to her side. It was a command: "Don't stop!" I used it in the picture. Noah scratches the elephant's belly and walks away, and the elephant pulls him back to her time after time. ''Eigene Aussage von John Huston über den Film Der Film wurde mit der Technik [[Dimension 150|''Dimension 150]] gedreht, dabei wird ein 70-mm-Film von Todd-AO mit einer extrem weitwinkligen 150-Grad-Linse verwendet. Daneben wurde kaum künstliche Beleuchtung verwendet, was den Film an manchen Szenen sehr düster wirken lässt. Die Filmmusik von Toshiro Mayuzumi war bei der Oscarverleihung 1967 in der Kategorie Beste Filmmusik nominiert, in derselben Kategorie erhielt er auch eine Nominierung für die Golden Globes 1967. Weblinks * * Filmeintrag im Zweitausendeins-Filmlexikon Referenzen Kategorie:Filmtitel 1966 Kategorie:Bibelverfilmung